A New Battle! The Senshi Cannot Fight!
by NihonOtaku2006
Summary: Read to find out what happens after the Stars series!


Chapter One  
  
It had been a clear day that day. A few white puffs doted the sky, but the clouds that now swirled above Tokyo surpassed any possibility of natural occurrences. But to most, these clouds came unnoticed, with them in their warm beds and sweet dreams. However, a small crescent moon shone in the darkness. A feline cat's glowing eyes and golden moon shone through the night as an indescribable and fearful look crossed her face. "Wake up Usagi!" A voice cried from downstairs. Usagi rolled over and looked at her clock. She quickly jumped out of her bed and threw on her clothes. Her genki smile turned to greet Luna, but only found an empty windowsill. "Huh, that's strange" Usagi thought to herself as she ran down the stairs to grab and devour breakfast during the mad dash to school. The dark clouds that had mysteriously rolled in the night before still hung ominously in the sky. Usagi, of course, paid no attention to these things as she met up with Minako outside of their high school. "Minako." Usagi panted as she struggled to catch her breath. "Oh hi Usagi! We're gonna be late again!" Usagi nodded and with her renewed strength, raced with Minako to the classroom.  
  
"Artemis, this evil.." Luna slowly began. With a crude interruption, Artemis responded. "Luna, you know as well as I do, even with Hotaru as she is now...even with Eternal Sailor Moon's power..we cannot defeat it." Diana softly rubbed against her mother and commented "We need more soldiers." Looking far away, Artemis nodded. "We need outsiders." The final bell rung and a loud yawn escaped Usagi's mouth. Makoto, Ami and Minako turned and looked at Usagi. :Honestly Usagi, you couldn't possibly be tired after oversleeping, and sleeping in class could you?!" Makoto asked rather sarcastically. Usagi smiled and turned to Ami. "Hey Ami, was Luna with you last night?" A shiver ran up Ami spine. "Yes, we were at Crown's Gaming to check in with Central Control." Shrugging, Usagi began walking again. "That's funny because she didn't come home last night." Minako then, rather surprised said, "Artemis didn't come home either!" The girls looked at each other in shock and disconcern. "Where could they be? Did something happen to them?" Makoto asked. "We have to go find them!" Cried Minako. The girls all nodded in agreement and ran to find Rei.  
  
Makoto reached the stairs of the temple first and waiting impatiently for Usagi to catch up. "Come on Usagi! We have to get Rei and start looking for Luna and Artemis!" As the girls eagerly climbed the stone stairs, Ami's wristband communicator began to flash and beep. Ami quickly ceased the climb and opened the communicator. "Ami, where are you?" Rei's voice asked. "We're almost to the temple." Ami replied. "Oh?" Rei asked, rather surprised, "well, ok then I'll be waiting." Ami closed her wristband communicator and turned to Minako. "That's strange, Rei was trying to get ahold of us." Ami slowly concluded. "In that case, we should hurry!" Makoto said.  
  
Makoto gasped as she slid the door open at the temple. There sat Rei, Luna, Artemis and Diana. Ami ran and picked up Diana while Usagi and Minako ran to Luna and Artemis. "Diana! What are you doing here!?!" Ami exclaimed. "Luna! Where were you! I was worried about you!" Usagi said. "Artemis! Don't scare me like that!" Minako scolded. Rei sat patiently while the rest of the girls settled. "We are gathering our forces." Artemis began. "Huh?" The girls replied in confusion. Luna sighed. "You girls can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed the ominous clouds above the city." Rei closed her eyes. "I had a premonition last night." The girls turned to Rei, each with a frightened look on their faces. "Like when we fought Pharoah 90?" Ami asked cautiously. Rei let out a small, restrained breath. "Worse." Usagi quickly stood. "Rei! You have to tell us right now! I don't want to fight! We saved Galaxia and released chaos! This is a time for peace!" Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't want to lose my important friends again! I can't bear it!" Each girl looked at Usagi with shock. "Usagi!" Rei shouted. "We don't have a choice!" "Girls!" Luna crossly said. "Usagi, sit down." Usagi reluctantly sat again. "Now, Rei, please tell us what you saw." Luna initiated. "Darkness. Blood. Death. Each soldier...dead.I saw myself..lying on the ground, reaching for Sailor Moon." Rei trailered off. Silence filled the room so much that one would breathe in the fear. They sat for only a few minutes, but time seemed to stop all together. Finally Ami broke the silence with a whisper. "So what to we do? Who is our enemy? What do they want?" Rei opened her eyes and rested them on Usagi as she spoke. "When Galaxia broke the seal on Nehelenia's banishment, it caused a disturbance in hell," Rei briefly paused, "Where every enemy we have fought resides." Makoto's eyes widened as she studdered, "All of them?" "What does this mean!!!?" Minako asked, screeching her voice to the point that the pitch rang uncomfortably throughout the room. "It means" Artemis sternly replied, "We will be at war with all of our previous enemies and will be completely defenseless against opponents who already know our strengths and weaknesses!" Minako squeezed her arms gently around Artemis. "What are we going to do?" She asked quietly. Luna looked at each girl and replied, "You girls go on home, go play at Crown, enjoy today, and tonight, because by morning, we will be in battle." "What will you be doing?" Usagi asked. "Well, we need to formulate a plan, and we have things to discuss with the outer senshi." Usagi nodded. "Rei?" Usagi faked a small chuckle. "Can I borrow more of your manga?" Rei stood and smiled. "Sure, Usagi."  
  
At Haruka and Michiru's house....  
  
The four residents of the house sat facing each other. Haruka and Michiru sat next to each other and Setsuna and Hotaru faced them. Michiru's mirror lie in the center of the table, almost taunting the four. Haruka spoke first. "The final battle for Earth's peace will begin soon." "Those other four are not strong enough to protect our princess." Michiru said. Setsuna looked up at Haruka. "I can't even begin to describe what has happened at the Time Gate. The door won't even open anymore. Its like, history is being rewritten at such a fast pace, the Time Gate can't keep up." Haruka clenched her fists and quickly slammed them on the table. "How could we have let this get so bad! Dammit!" Hotaru looked at Michiru. "I will use my power." As quickly as she said it, Setsuna covered Hotaru's mouth. "It would be no use! We can't send them back to where they came from! They are coming from Hell, Hotaru!" Drips of water fell and ran down Setsuna's hand. Hotaru was crying. Sobbing, Hotaru said, "It's my duty to protect the princess, its my only purpose! What kind of soldier am I if the only true power I have is useless!?! I have to protect the princess, and our future princess!" Just then, the front door opened. In surprise, Haruka jumped up and rushed to the door. At first she couldn't see the intruder. With anger in her voice, she yelled, "Show yourself". "Down here, Haruka!" Haruka looked down to find Luna and Artemis. Haruka snorted. "What are you doing here?" A stern look appeared on Luna's face. "Sailor Uranus, you mind what you say to me. I am, after all, the late queen's advisor and you will not use that tone with me, especially in this time of crisis." Rather shocked by Luna's statement, Haruka numbly ushered the two felines into the dining room where Hotaru struggled to control her tears. After taking a place on the table, Luna began, "As you are probably aware, evil is approaching far faster than we antispated. Our sworn duty is to protect the princess, yet, according to Rei's premonition, we cannot fulfill that duty." "How reliable are Hino-san's premonitions?" Asked Michiru. "Well," said Artemis, "Her premonitions have never been wrong, so I'd say that they are reliable." Haruka sharply raised her voice. "If you are seriously considering what I think you are, then you have wasted our time. We will not join forces with anyone outside our galaxy." Luna glared at Haruka. "You haven't even heard our proposal yet." Haruka stood and walked to the entryway, Luna and Artemis, slowly made their way off the table and to the door. As Haruka opened the door, Luna turned and said "You can try to defeat them on your own, but even this evil is far to strong for you to defeat." Haruka looked the other way. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Luna was right. So many enemies, so many possessing knowledge of the power each soldier fought with, there would be no way to win. There would also be no way she would lose, and have the aid of an outsider.  
  
"You know Artemis, they will never agree to letting outsiders help protect the princess." Luna stated. Artemis listened to the chime of the clock. "Six strokes, Luna. This day is almost over. A new day will begin and new alliances will be made." Looking puzzled, Luna continued her stroll to the Tsukino residence. 'What will become of this Earth if we cannot protect it?' 


End file.
